Oranges
by kentangoreng
Summary: Insiden jatuhnya jeruk di monorel, membuat Jinyoung sadar sekaligus malu. /Boleh kuminta satu jerukmu?/ DeepHwi [Jinyoung. B x Daehwi. L] read author note babe;))


Oranges

 _"Insiden jatuhnya jeruk di monorel, membuat Jinyoung sadar sekaligus malu. /Boleh kuminta satu jerukmu?/"_

Wanna One fict. DeepHwi [Jinyoung. B x Daehwi. L] Romance Fluff lil' Comedy Yaoi

••••••

Hari ini sedikit dingin, mengingat pergantian musim yang juga berdampak pada perubahan suhu yang drastis. Seharusnya Jinyoung membawa baju hangat jika tahu bumi akan se dingin ini.

Kakinya melangkah menuju stasiun dimana ia akan menaiki kereta monorel menuju Yongsang; ia punya janji menonton bioskop dengan teman-temannya. Ia menempelkan kartu kendaraan umumnya dan melangkah masuk menunggu kereta itu datang. Tubuh tegapnya berdiri di belakang garis kuning sebagai pembatas.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, stasiun cukup ramai hari ini dengan adanya pekerja kantoran yang baru menyelesaikan tugasnya. Pandangannya beralih pada jam tangan putih yang bertengger di pergelangan tangannya, pukul tiga, sepatutnya kereta sudah datang.

Kedua matanya kini memandang rel kereta di hadapannya. Sebetulnya Jinyoung sedikit risau akan keberangkatannya menuju Yongsang menggunakan kereta, karena ia tidak pernah tahu kemana dirinya akan dibawa pergi oleh sang masinis. Namun ketika kendaraan itu berhenti dan pintu terbuka di hadapannya, ia segera masuk ke dalam kereta yang penuh sesak itu.

Dan hal pertama yang menarik perhatiannya adalah seorang pemuda yang berdiri beberapa kaki darinya. Pemuda cantik dengan mantel oranye yang mencolok. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi fokus utamanya, melainkan sekantong besar jeruk di tangannya. Jinyoung yakin ada sekitar lima atau delapan kilogram jeruk segar di dalamnya. Dan Jinyoung yakin pula jeruk itu bisa saja terjatuh jikalau pemuda manis itu lengah.

Ia lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya, kini dirinya menatap langsung wajah si pemuda yang juga tengah menatapnya. Jinyoung menggernyit aneh, pemuda itu tersenyum begitu _sok kenal_. Senyumnya yang nakal dan mengundang itu, jelas seperti mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Senyumnya pula menghadirkan bulan sabit tipis di matanya yang indah. Wajah kecil Jinyoung sedikit merona, mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, apapun selain netra sedalam samudera itu.

Pupilnya bergerak, melirik pemuda asing itu dengan ekor matanya. Yang dapat ia tangkap adalah sang pemuda yang tengah membenarkan letak jeruk segar itu agar tidak jatuh dari tempatnya.

Terbayang oleh dirinya jika jeruk-jeruk itu jatuh dan berserakan di lantai kereta, lalu dirinya bertindak sebagai _pahlawan_ yang menangkap kantung kertas itu sebelum akhirnya jatuh dan berserakan. Lalu pemuda itu akan berterima kasih dan bersuka rela memberinya nomor ponsel serta beberapa buah jeruk besar; _ada-ada saja_.

Ia menggeleng, surai madunya bergoyang. Lagipula siapa dia setelah menolong langsung diberi nomor ponsel? Jelas ia bukan Superman yang bisa terbang, juga bukan Batman yang punya motor yang keren. Dia hanya Bae Jinyoung, mahasiswa fakultas musik tingkat akhir yang banyak mengkhayal.

Selang beberapa detik setelah lamunannya menguap ke udara, yang ditakutkannya benar-benar terjadi. Kereta berguncang dan beberapa penumpang yang berdiri hilang keseimbangannya, termasuk sang pemuda jeruk. Dia terdorong ke depan dan berusaha menahan seluruh jeruknya.

Tanpa perintah Jinyoung panik dan melangkah cepat, tangan kirinya menahan bagian bawah kantung kertas itu, sedangkan tangan kanannya menahan pinggul mungil pemuda itu.

Namun tindakan heroiknya tidak membuahkan hasil yang bagus. Nyatanya seluruh jeruk itu jatuh dan berserakan di lantai. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka, dapat dilihat jelas beberapa dari mereka ada yang sedikit terganggu dan malah ada yang terkikik melihat aksi Jinyoung tadi.

Disaat Jinyoung memproses kejadian itu dalam otaknya, pemuda manis itu menatap nyalang padanya. Seolah kedua mata indahnya kini berbicara _apa-yang-kau-lakukan-dengan-jerukku-hah?._

"Kau sinting."

Jinyoung mengerjap, _sinting katanya?_

"M-maaf, aku tidak sengaja," cicitnya yang lalu melepas kedua tangannya.

"Jerukku yang malang, astaga." raut wajahnya sedikit melunak, matanya menatap nanar jeruk-jeruknya yang bertaburan di lantai.

"Ah, je-jerukmu!"

Dengan cepat ia memunguti kembali jeruk itu di antara kaki-kaki penumpang, walau ia hanya berhasil mengangkut sepedelapan dari total jeruk. Kini tangannya memeluk banyak jeruk, namun belum sempat ia memberikan buah oranye itu pada pemiliknya, kondektur menginstruksikan mereka sudah berhenti di Yongsang.

Pupilnya kembali bergerak mengikuti pemuda itu dari belakang. Ternyata dia satu tujuan dengannya, itu berarti masih ada kesempatan bagi Jinyoung untuk meminta maaf dan mengembalikan semua jeruknya. Walau Jinyoung yakin pemuda manis itu marah padanya.

 _Siapa yang tidak marah jika jeruknya jatuh karena aksi heroik menggelikan seperti itu?_

"Maaf, jerukmu."

Bahu sempit itu naik turun dengan cepat, kemudian berbalik, marbel teduhnya nampak sedih.

"Kau memang sinting."

Jinyoung tersenyum kikuk, "A-aku minta maaf, dan ini jerukmu."

Bibir tipis itu melengkung membentuk seulas senyum kecil, lalu tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Jinyoung yang mungkin menurutnya lucu. Jinyoung menatapnya bingung, yang lalu berakibat pemuda manis itu terbahak-bahak. Tawanya terdengar segar, membuat degup jantung Jinyoung berdetak semakin cepat.

"Lucu sekali dirimu."

Jinyoung sedikit bingung; itu pujian atau hinaan?

"Boleh kuminta satu jerukmu?"

"Ya?"

Lelaki manis itu kini tersenyum lebar, berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi marahnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Tanpa sadar Jinyoung mengagumi bagaimana kedua mata itu melengkung indah bak pelangi setelah hujan dan guntur, bagaimana tulang pipi itu naik saat menyunggingkan senyumnya, dan bagaimana bibir semerah ceri itu nampak begitu indah dan _manis._

"Boleh kuminta jerukmu, tuan?" ia mengulang pertanyaannya, Jinyoung semakin bingung, _ini kan jeruknya, kenapa ia harus izin jika ingin mengambilnya?_

Namun Jinyoung hanya mengangguk kecil dan mempersilahkan lelaki itu mengambil jeruknya. Satu jeruk kini berada di tangan mungilnya, lalu dikupasnya dengan telaten hingga semua kulitnya terkupas dengan rapi. Ia memasukkan jeruk yang sudah dikupas kedalam kantong mantelnya dan menyimpan kembali sisa kulit jeruk itu di tumpukan jeruk yang dibawa Jinyoung.

"Namaku Lee Daehwi, senang bertemu denganmu, Bae Jinyoung."

Yang mengaku bernama Lee Daehwi itu kemudian melambai sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan Jinyoung yang kebingungan; masih ditempatnya dan berpikir.

 _Dia tahu namaku?_

Ia menatap kosong punggung berlapis mantel tebal itu yang sudah menjauh, mengecil sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari pandangannya. Sesaat ia merasa tidak asing dengan nama pemuda itu, otaknya kembali bekerja mencari tahu apa ia pernah bertemu atau kenal dengan orang bernama Lee Daehwi itu.

Dan masih terngiang di kepalanya, _bagaimana bisa dia tahu namaku?_

 _Lee Daehwi…_

 _Daehwi…_

 _Hwi…_

Tepat saat itu juga lampu bohlam di atas kepalanya menyala. Ia tersenyum penuh arti, memandang banyak jeruk di tangannya.

 _Pantas saja dia tahu namaku, itu dia ternyata._

끝

[1] AKU NULIS APA SIH HEU

[2] Aku terinspirasi dari salah satu bab di novel fav aku *warning shoutout* judulnya "The Orange Girl" karya Jostein Gaarder*aku gatau ini bener atau engga*. Kereeen banget bukunya, bikin baper/heh

[3] Aku sengaja bikin gantung biar pada penasaran heu, dan bisa kalian tebak siapa Daehwi disini? heuheu

[4] Menurut kalian, akun ini gimana sih?

[5] Aku mau denger pendapat kalian tentang akun ini dumz, terima kritik dan saran:))

Mind to Review??

- **kentangoreng**


End file.
